Marry Me?
by guitar-goddess16
Summary: One-Shot. This was going to be a multichapter story but I changed my mind. Was part of my story Under the Full Moon but I didn't like the idea anymore and gave up on it since I couldn't get the revisions right. Now just a one shot of Percy proposing to Annabeth.


**So this was going to be the first chapter of my re edited Under the Full Moon. But I had a change in plans and now it just turned into a one shot. Review and tell me what you think!**

Percy felt for the ring in his pocket again. He was going to propose tonight to Annabeth on their date on the beach. He set up a blanket with a small picnic of nothing but desserts. At camp, no one got any sweets. It was strictly lean meat and healthy crap. He knew Annabeth would enjoy the desserts that he had smuggled in more than the proposal.

He shifted the blanket for the tenth time. Everything had to be perfect for Annabeth. She would notice the smallest things wrong and he couldn't risk that. He stood back up and straightened his nice button down shirt and blue jeans. He made sure to wear a sea green shirt since it was her favorite color now. He took in a deep breath and looked at his watch. It was almost six thirty and he needed to go pick Annabeth up now. He made his way off the beach to the cabins. He needed to be punctual but not too early. She would know something was up then. He walked at a good pace so he wouldn't be late and so he wouldn't sweat. Everything needed to be perfect.

Percy made it to the Athena cabin without incident. He sighed in relief and knocked on the door. One of her siblings had banned Percy from the cabin after they caught them making out on her bed. Malcolm had really gotten upset after that and Percy hadn't been let in ever since. Percy stood outside the cabin nervously. He really hoped it was Annabeth who opened the door.

"Oh, Percy," Malcolm opened the door. Percy felt like running away. Why did it have to be him that opened the door? Couldn't it have been one of the kids that _didn't_ hate his guts.

"Hey, Malcolm," Percy said awkwardly running his hand through his messy black hair. Malcolm stared Percy down and Percy fidgeted nervously, "Yeah, I was just here to get Annabeth."

"I know," Malcolm said sharply. Percy swallowed hard. His palms were sweating and his mouth was dry. This was not how he wanted things to go. He was already nervous about tonight and Malcolm wasn't helping anything! There is nothing more intimidating than an aggravated kid of Athena.

"So can you possibly get her?" Percy said hesitantly. He really didn't want to make Malcolm mad but he didn't want to stay out here all night with him.

"No," Malcolm replied emotionlessly. Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. Now Annabeth was going to be upset and Percy didn't need that either. Malcolm motioned for Percy to go away but he stood his ground.

"Malcolm," Percy heard Annabeth call from the other side of the door, "Is that Percy?" He saw a glimpse of her walking through the cabin. She was in blue jeans and a nice strapless tank top. Percy's mouth almost dropped but he regained his composure to stare down Malcolm.

"No," Malcolm called back, "It's just some creep from the Ares cabin." Annabeth walked up behind Malcolm who immediately closed the door. "You know how they are," Malcolm said blocking the closed door with his body.

Annabeth studied him closely. She did not want to deal with this crap tonight. Her day had already been horrible and she didn't need things to get worse. She was really looking forward to her date with Percy and Malcolm was not about to get in the way of that. "Get out of my way," Annabeth shoved Malcolm out of the way of the door like he was a rag doll and opened the door. "Let's go, now," Annabeth took Percy by the hand and left the cabin as fast as possible.

"You're going the wrong way," Percy told her. And sure enough, Annabeth had been dragging him the completely opposite way of the beach. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, dragging him back the other way, "Something happen today?"

"Just some really aggravating campers in the arena while I was practicing," Annabeth grumbled. If Percy knew anything about Annabeth it was not to get in the way of her practicing. It was her outlet for anger. And if she didn't get to spar properly, she took it out on him. Campers just needed to learn when to leave Annabeth alone.

"Oh, well I have a surprise for you that should cheer you up," He told her. They were now walking hand and hand on the beach to the spot Percy prepared. She smiled at him to let him know she was thankful for his attempt to cheer her up. "And here we are," He said as they reached the picnic blanket and basket.

"A picnic?" Annabeth asked with a smile. She had never been on a real picnic and tonight was perfect timing. She really needed something good to cheer her up. Percy helped her sit down and he joined her putting the basket between them.

He opened the basket and took out two plates, "And it's nothing but desserts." Percy handed her a plate and fork with a smile. So far, things were going good enough. He knew Annabeth wouldn't want something flashy and extravagant but something thoughtful and nice. And so far, he thought he had nailed that.

She smiled, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Percy took out a small covered dish that held two slices of cake. And it wasn't just any cake, it was Annabeth's favorite: chocolate. Her mouth watered just looking at it.

She immediately dug into the cake. It was just what she needed to get over her bad day, "There's soda, chocolate covered strawberries and Oreos in there," Percy told her as they ate their cake, "all your favorites." She smiled at Percy as she opened a can of Dr. Pepper. He had really gotten all of her favorite desserts and favorite drink.

"If there was ever a day I needed this, it's today," Annabeth said after eating a strawberry, "Thank you Percy." He nodded and drank some soda. Seeing her happy here was enough to make his night perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was just starting to set. The water was sparkling and the sunlight was reflecting off Annabeth's curly blonde hair. Percy thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

They ate their desserts without incident. Percy told some stupid jokes and Annabeth laughed at how corny they were. All of their dates were like this: them hanging out and enjoying each other's company. When you're a half blood, you don't get much peace and quiet so you really take advantage of it when you can.

Percy took in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her and now had to be the moment, "Annabeth there's something I need to ask you."

Annabeth looked at him for a moment. He looked shaky and nervous. His eyes were wide and his palms sweaty. She was really interested in what was making him so nervous, "What is it?"

Percy dug into his pocket and froze. It wasn't there. The ring was gone. No, no, no, it couldn't be gone, "Crap." He was breathing frantically and he checked his other pocket. It wasn't there either. Oh gods, what was he going to do? He had already started his proposal and now it was too late to go back. But he needed that ring!

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked as Percy dug through all of his pockets. He was turning red from embarrassment. How could he mess this up? Oh gods…she would never look at him the same again! She would hate him!

"Um, you could say that," Percy said breathlessly. Annabeth raised her eyebrows as Percy sifted through the surrounding sand. He couldn't have lost that ring already. He made that ring himself! It was one of a kind!

"Percy," Annabeth got to her knees and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine." Percy shook his head and kept looking. She sighed and leaned back on her heels, "Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for, I could help."

"No!" Percy stopped searching to throw up his hands. "Don't do that!" he panted as he searching everywhere for the ring. No, no, no he couldn't have lost it that fast. It was impossible!

"Why can't I?" Annabeth asked curiously. She watched as Percy sat down at the edge of the picnic blanket. His hair was even messier and he was covered in sand.

"I just can't!" Percy half yelled. He did not just ruin everything by losing that ring, did he? He had every moment of this night planned out for weeks. He even planned each and every joke he would tell her. This must've been a bad dream. Yeah that was it. It was all a dream.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was rising and she was getting aggravated. "You just stop our date to play in the sand and…"

Percy cut her off with a yell, "I was trying to propose and I lost the ring!" Annabeth's eyes went wide. He was going to do what? "Happy? I screwed up," His shoulders slumped and he gave up his search entirely.

Annabeth sat with wide eyes studying Percy. She had been waiting for months for Percy to propose. She expected it to be something completely random knowing Percy. She didn't think he would go through all of this just to propose! And now he had lost his ring after all of that planning and hard work. It was something so much like Percy she couldn't help but smile, "Yes."

"What?" Percy looked up at her. Her grey eyes were shining brightly and her face was full of happiness. Percy had never seen this look on her face before though he wished he had. She was more beautiful than ever.

"I said, 'yes'," Annabeth repeated. Percy sat completely dumbfounded. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was. No, that was plain stupid since he just lost the most important part of the proposal. She just smiled brighter and kneeled down in front of him, "'Yes' as in, 'yes I'll marry you', Seaweed Brain."

His face lit up and he tackled her in hug. They both fell on top of the blanket and Percy ended up on top. He held his face inches above hers and chuckled. He had lost her ring and she still accepted. He didn't even have to ask! "I love you," He smirked.

"I think we figured that out," Annabeth laughed. She leaned up to kiss Percy but was interrupted by clapping. Percy jumped off of Annabeth and saw Mr. D standing a few feet away watching them.

"Wonderful performance, Peter," He said while sipping on a Diet Coke, "But next time you might want this." He threw a small object at Percy who caught it. It was his ring!

"How did you find this?" Percy asked in disbelief. He had searched forever for this little ring and Mr. D found it? Why would he even do anything nice in the first place?

"Please, Peter, I took it," He straightened his Hawaiian shirt and sipped his Diet Coke some more, "You are out past curfew after all. Consider yourself lucky the harpies didn't find you instead." He yawned and walked off the beach, "Now get back to your cabins!"

Percy stumbled up and helped Annabeth to her feet. He stuffed the blanket into the basket and picked up their trash. He could not believe what just happened. Mr. D took his ring just as punishment for staying out a few minutes past curfew. "I'll walk you back," Percy told Annabeth as they hurried off the beach.

They nearly ran back to the cabins afraid of running into Mr. D or the harpies. Percy didn't need any more surprises tonight. The stopped and caught their breath outside the Athena cabin, "Can I see the ring?" Annabeth was pushing the hair out of her face and breathing heavily.

"Oh, yeah," He took the ring out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was a simple silver band with a single green gem set in the middle. She gasped. It was amazing, "I made it myself, with some help from Tyson."

Annabeth couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. "It's amazing, Percy," She kissed him on the cheek and pulled back to look at him.

He slipped the ring on her finger and his smile faltered, "Sorry about tonight, I didn't mean to screw things up…." But she cut him off with a chaste kiss. Percy felt like he could fight a titan again or even hold the sky. He had never felt such happiness.

"Now get back before Mr. D finds you," She pushed him towards his cabin. He smiled and pecked her cheek one last time. Then he jogged back to his cabin as Annabeth watched him leave. She leaned against the door of her cabin. She smiled at the thought of marrying Percy.

"Ah!" Annabeth screamed as the door was opened. She crashed onto the floor of the doorway and saw Malcolm looking down at her. Leave it to her brother to ruin everything. She jumped up and pushed her brother halfway across the room, "Malcolm!"

While many things changed that night, some things never would.


End file.
